Truth Behind The Lies
by Cawnenrose
Summary: Post Satans Pit. Rose has become depressed over the words of the ood, so the doctor knows he needs to do something to help. 10rose.


** - Alright! I'm Back after a long break and well, for the last two weeks with the finalie and all, I couldn't help but spend all my english time writing a few Doctor/Rose related oneshots. This is the first. It's based as you may guess after Satan's Pit. **

**Disclaimer;; I do sadly not own doctor who, only the ideas and pretty much every book from the history of the show are in my possesion. - **

A gentle hum filled the TARDIS control room, the light hung low as the central conlumn rose and fell at a steady rate. Only the sound of the doctor's pacing footsteps filled the room as he paced around the console, every once and a while flipping a switch or turning a dial, even if his attention wasn't focused on the TARDIS at that moment. He was more conserned for his companion who was sitting on the edge of the captain's chair, a distant look in her hazel eyes. Taking a few steps back, the doctor puffed out his cheeks as he gave a tutting sigh, running his fingers through his messy brown hair as he glanced towards Rose, a small, conserned smile crossing his face. 'So I was thinking, we never did end up going to Barcelona did we?' He asked all of a sudden, making Rose look up with a small questioning look on her face that gave away that she hadn't been listening.

'Hey, come on, you've been distant ever since we got out of the pit, what's bothering you?' The doctor commented as he walked across the grated floor and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist as Rose lent against his shoulder, sighing softly to herself. He couldn't help but let his spirit's fall slightly. Nothing that ever happened could ever get Rose down like this, he'd always thought it was impossible, but here they were and right now, he was more worried than ever. 'I've just been thinkin' about what the ood said, y'know, how they said stuff that well, no one apart from you knew there. But it's just made me think. What if they were right, what if I am going to die in battle?' she murmered and he couldn't help but cringe. Something deep inside him stirred, a deep knowing that he refused to listen to. There was only one thing that he cared about in the universe anymore and that was Rose. He'd die himself before she did, it was his silent promise to her.

'You won't. It lied. You're not going to die, not while I'm still here,' he said soothingly as she looked up at him, giving a half smile as nuzzling in against his shoulder, making him gulp as he felt his heartrates increase slightly. Tightening his grip around her waist, he reached out with his free hand to grab hers, tracing light circles on her palm. 'Now, stop worrying yourself and come see where we are.' Standing up and without noticing that his foot was hooked around a small piece of pipe, he stumbled forward, cursing under his breath as Rose gave a small snort of laughter, getting up all the same. 'You know, you're not going to die from monsters or aliens, you're gonna die tripping on a bit of the TARDIS and fallin' down under the console,' she said mockingly, poking her tongue out between her teeth as the doctor grinned, giving her a mock shake of his head in disgust. 'Me? Never,' he growled, racing past her and grabbing his coat as he walked backwards to the doors. 'So, lets see where we've landed, then we'll go to Barcelona, sound alright?' He said quickly, opening the door as Rose joined his side, linking her fingers through his.

Stepping out into the chilli evening air, Rose let out a small gasp as a loose flake of snow drifted down from the sky, falling on her nose. Taking a few steps away from the TARDIS, the doctor's hand still held tight within her own, she gazed out across the sheer cliff edge, seeming to be at the edge of the world. A light breeze sent a few leaves tumbling from nearby trees, a white blanket of snow covering the ground. 'This is beautiful,' she gasped quietly as he doctor gave a small chuckle, nodding as he moved up to her side as she wrapped her arms around his. The cliff looked out on the clear night sky, only a view of the stars seen across the landscape. 'Where are we?' Turning his head he smiled as Rose looked up at him.

'A loose asteroid called Fladdo. It seems to orbit around the planet Hilmeso and has more shrubbery than the planet itself. I thought it might just be a good place to, y'know, relax from our usual running lifestyle. Fladdo seems to get smaller with ever orbit and used to be the size of a moon. The gravatational pull of the planet is always incresing for some reason, not sure why, but then, not sure why the other four moons haven't done the same thing,' The doctor said in a soft voice, drabbling on like always but to Rose, it was all she needed, just to hear him speak, even if it was about nothing and just feel him standing next to her. The beast's warning had scared her alright but she couldn't help it. Just the thought of leaving the doctor, just the thought of him having to be alone again was too much for her to bare. The doctor, her doctor left alone once again.

But she promise him, even if it was silently that she wasn't going to leave him, not now, not ever. Looking out across the stars, she couldn't help but move closer to him as the wind's cold breeze begun to take effect. Shivering slightly, the doctor looked down at her, whipping off his coat and drapping it over her shoulders. 'Thanks,' She murmered as the doctor chuckled, grinning widely as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she spun around to face him. Looking up into his deep hazel eyes as she drapped her arms loosely around his neck, he smiled, leaning down slightly to rest his forehead against hers. 'How long are you going to stay with me?' he asked in a soft voice, unable to tear his gaze away from hers. 'Forever,' Rose murmered in reply, eyes locked with his as he lent down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She froze in pure shock as the doctor spotted, his lips resting against hers, waiting for a responce. Mentally kicking her brain back into drive, she responded, pressing herself closer to him as he relaxed slightly, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like forever, they parted, the doctor resting his forhead against hers once again. 'I love you Rose,' he whispered, so quietly he barely heard himself, but she aparently had better hearing that evening as she rubbed her nose affectionatly against his. 'I Love you too. And I'm not going to dissapear.' Pulling her tighter still, he grinned. 'You promise?' he asked softly as she grinned in return. 'I Promise.'


End file.
